fareerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joe Copp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fareer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Darthkenobi0 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Darthkenobi0 (Talk) 15:59, 30 April 2010 Rules I think you're a little confused by the rules of this wiki. Each user gets his own faction, either created or one that has no owner. You are not allowed to make modifications to another user's faction unless it is ridiculous. The factions currently available are the anarchy faction, LDN and the ancient alien superpower, the Paleogen. You are free to create your own race, but please, at least check with the faction owner before making modifications. User:EightOhEIght. And if you're going to edit either of the factions he listed, read the pages, and make sure what you write is aligned with established story. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 03:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Faction Sure, we'd love that. EightOhEight Okay, just make sure it's not overpowered. We already have our three galactic superpowers, (COAST, IUR, and USSEC), so you might have to restrict your faction to a single planet. - New faction... They need a weakness. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 22:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) EMR You created EMR's right? I have a question; can Eletromagnetic Rounds be used in shotguns? Random Man 0213 20:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Questions *Do you really plan on making this a game? ** Possibly. It's really up to Darth and his level of interest *How much information from this site will be included? ** Nearly everything that's possible *Who are you going to get to make the game? ** Darth will assemble a team *How long will it take? ** Depends on the size and involvement of the team *Are you going to invest in copyrights? ** Probably not *Will it be sold? ** Probably not *What platform will it be for? ** PC *Are you willing to put a fair amount of money into this project? ** No *Just how serious about this are you? ** Again, that depends on Darth's involvement. -- EightOhEight I'll be able to devote a majority of my time in about two weeks. I'm working on assembling a development team, hopefully Eight will continue to work on this, though he's been busy. Depending on how it goes, we might invest in the game, or we might look for a benefactor. The wiki is practically for the game, haha. And yes I'm serious, just busy, as for Eight, I'm not sure about him personally. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 05:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Bahahahaha. I'm glad you're telling me what to do. I guess you've had MUCH more experience with this kind of stuff than I have. No, you don't. College students, bored video game major, they do things for free. You'd be surprised. I hope you realize how much of a dickhead you came off as and that I know perfectly well what I'm doing and how far I can get. -- EightOhEight :I'd like to add, that considering that little "You need money" thing you said, I have cousins that know quite a bit about graphics and programming, Okay I have an entire family of people like that, many of whom would settle for credit, experience, and something to put on a resume, so we shouldn't worry too much if I can't find anybody else, just gotta talk to the fam (lol I sound like some sorta geeky computer mob guy) [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 23:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) The way you phrased your question came off as really elitist. Either way, I have very little faith in this game as of now because we don't even have a team or a game engine. -- EightOhEight